Fight Gone Wrong
by AlishaMarvel28
Summary: Peter is on a normal(ish) patrol, fighting someone who is too powerful for him. We all know how this ends.


All Peter remembered was that he was fighting this flaming dude, who was telling him he was useless... the dude injected him with this serum? It sent him to sleep and inevitably, death. But, the words still lingered in his mind... over and over... useless, sad, lonely.

Well, comas weren't fun, but the more he thought about it, he didn't want to see the Avengers again, or May... He wanted peace... Or death... So it was pretty much the same choice. He heard more and more shouting, which gave him a headache, and the beeping. What annoying person would constantly beep in his ear? He wanted it to stop...

"Come with me honey, and it will all stop. The beeping, the shouting, it will all stop." Some weird ghostly being in his brain called once again.

Peter thought about it...

"Well, only for a minute..." Peter muttered to himself.

The beeping stopped, the shouting stopped too. He liked this place, whatever this place was.

Only for a minute...

"Peter can't be gone... He can't!" Tony yelled angrily, Steve noted how he was gripping onto the bed like he was going to die.

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve whispered. Peter Parker was a bright kid, he shouldn't have ended like that. Not only was it highly unplanned, but it was also an unfortunate time. In exactly 10 days, it was Tony's birthday. Tony wouldn't want to celebrate it now, not with Peter in the fiery depths of hell. No, Steve, that isn't right. Peter Parker is in heaven, laying with the gods. For some unusual reason Steve imagined Peter's god to be cladded in red and black spandex, carrying 2 katanas and constantly cursing. Huh. Weird.

"Bruce, is there nothing we can do? Can't we bring him back?" Tony whimpered. Why did Peter have to go and fight some fire demon?

"Um... I might know something..." Bruce pointed to Tony, to Peter, then back to Tony. Tony was incredibly confused, so Bruce continued.

"His brain is still active at this current stage. Right now his body has merely shut itself down, Peter is still there, but choosing to not be there. Speak to him, and he may decide that shutting down isn't the right option."

"So you're telling me that I need to talk to a dead body?"

Bruce laughed at that, nodded and left the room along with the other Avengers.

Tony gazed at Peter's lifeless face and seated himself on a state-of-the-art chair.Here goes nothing.

"Hey bud."

LOCATION:PETER

Ok, so Peter wasn't perfect. He wasn't the face of perfection on the Daily Beagule's porn section that had been added in due to low profit.And didn't it sell much more afterwards.But, Peter wasn't happy at his current state. May was being a god to him, but he missed Tony. He missed the Avengers like he hadn't ever missed anything before. And, dare he say it, he missed them more than May.

Peter was interupted from his thoughts by a distant yet warming voice.

"Hey bud." The voice softly spoke, like it was crying, Peter thought. He wanted to speak back, but he couldn't.

"I know you won't answer me, so don't you dare start stressing that brain of yours." Peter instantly felt relief surge through him that this voice understood.

"Look, I know what you did. Heck, we all know. I don't know what made you think that you needed to do that to yourself, because you should know that we always have your back, you should have called us, this dude was way out of your league. You are not alone. Not at all. Remember when the fire alarm was going off? Friday was disabled and none of us could reach it? You reached it, didn't you? Helpfull little shit, too good for your own life." Peter's memory flickered. He had done that, he remembered it. He still couldn't pinpoint the voice though.

"And when I became tired and depressed and started drinking again? I passed out and hit my head on the table? You took me right up to bed, gave me some medication and helped me get into my pjymas, into bed and you even read me to sleep. It's a nice memory but I still wish Clint hadn't recorded it. Tony Stark is very proud of you Peter,theTony Stark loves you." Tony Stark? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD TONY STARK IS SPEAKING. Oh wait, I practically live with him... Peter thought. He missed the gang, so much.

"You know that I love you right? I love you loads Pete. All we've been through, and I couldn't stop you from sneaking out to fight that guy who had some crazy drugs, and I'm not talking about marijuana... I'm a terrible da-I mean mentor." Peter really wanted to go back to him, to hug him, to cope with his constant need to save people with him. He had a long way to go, but with his family's help, he might just be able to stand on a balcony and not feel like launching himself off of it to fight the nearest villian. Maybe, he could do this...

LOCATION : MEDBAY

BEEP

Tony looked up with watery eyes at the heart rate monitor, hoping with all his life that the perfect, undying beep was real.

BEEP BEEP

It... Was real? The beep was real? This couldn't be happening. What had just happened anyway? HadtheTony Stark justopenly spilledhis feelings?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Oh how he wished he could here more of those beeps! The monitor was beginning to sound rapidly, alerting Bruce of Peter's newfound life. He was coming back... He was actaully coming back. As quick as lightning Bruce whipped open the door, starting work on stabilizing Peter. There were doctors that Tony had hired professionally everywhere, most in shock that Peter was back but some in awe of how Tony was reacting... Which was pretty much near a panic attack. Bruce and the other doctors stood aside when they were positive that Peter was stable, and watched as Tony locked his eyes onto Peter's closed ones.

Tony sat quietly, listening to the strained yet angelic breaths of his son-oops, intern... intern?... Screw it. His son, he watched his son. Peter's eyes began to flicker, before opening fully, becoming accustomed to the light. Peter looked like he knew what had happened, but Tony still fussed like a mother hen with a lost chick.

"Kid are you okay?" He swiftly said.

"Mnnhpphh" Peter answered. Tony stared confused before understanding and removing Peter's breathing mask. Peter smiled warmly, before being encased in one of Tony's most successful interations ever- a hug.

"I'm sorry for the leaving behind your back and the angst..." Peter mumbled. Tony sucked in a tense breath.

"It's okay Pete, I'll get Friday to monitor you from now on though, and the Avengers and I will check on youlots." Tony replied, overall relieved to have his son back.

"Fine..." Peter grinned. Suddenly an alert sounded in the hall, reporting a bad guy nearby. Peter smirked and winked at Tony.

Tony realised what was going to happen. "Peter, don't you dare...


End file.
